Honesty is Always Important
by ryuzaki-will-live-on
Summary: FinnyxGene oneshot. Finny and Gene decide it is time for an honest, heart to heart chat; the truth of their feelings for each other gets revealed. Ssorry the summary sucks, it's better inside, I promise.


**Disclaimer : I don't own A Separate Peace**

**A/N : this story contains boy x boy relationship.... if you don't like it, don't read. rated T for mild language and kissing; just in case.**

"Hey Gene," Finny called from his bed, "do you want to go down to the tree and jump? I'm bored."

Gene, who was sitting at his desk doing his homework glanced up. Finny was always doing this, it was ridiculous. How in the world was he going to pass any of his classes if Finny kept hounding him like this! "Do I have a choice in the matter?" he asked sarcastically, already closing his history book.

Finny cocked his head to the side, "That's a silly question, of course you do! Everyone always has choices, whether they want to or not. A person always has the choice to say no. So do you want to go jump?"

"I guess," Gene shrugged. He hated jumping, but he was too afraid to tell Finny that, who knew what he would have to say about it? He'd probably tell him that he was a pansy and a complete loser. Gene just couldn't face that from Finny, anyone but Finny. "Let's go," he added unenthusiastically.

Finny grabbed Gene by the hand and dragged him out the door and down towards the tree. The sun was still up, but it was starting to set. There would only be about an hour and a half left of daylight before nightfall set in; plenty enough time to jump and get back inside before it started getting cold, Gene thought.

Finny continued to pull Gene along, a lively skip in his step as he hummed the entire way there. In contrast, Gene had no lively step while he dragged and shuffled his feet in the dust of the ground. Instead of whistling or humming, his lips were pursed together into a tight frown. He _hated_ it when Finny made him jump, he never had a choice in the matter, or with any idea Finny concocted for that matter; and he almost hated finny for that, except for the fact that they were best friends, of course.

When they finally made it to the tree, Finny stopped, but continued to hold Gene's hand. "Do you want to go first, or shall I?"

Gene shrugged, "It doesn't matter, I can, if you want."

"Okay!" Finny announced with a smile, clapping Gene on the back. "Go for it man, make me proud!" Gene mumbled something incoherent to himself as he climbed the tree. He really hated Finny for always making him do this. "Come on Gene, jump, just for me!" Finny shouted from the base of the tree. Gene grumbled once more before separating himself from the branch and sailing down to the river below him.

When Gene emerged from the water, Finny was wooping and cheering. He helped Gene stagger out of the river before climbing up the tree himself. Gene went and sat down in the shade of the tree, propped up on his arms. "Gene, watch this! This will be a jump fit for a king!" Finny called from the branch. Gene squinted in the blinding sunset, watching his friend prepare for the jump up until he landed flawlessly into the river.

Finny dragged himself out of the water with a vivacious smile playing across his lips. "Gene, Gene! Did you see? How was it?"

"It was a jump fit for a king, of course," Gene mumbled. Why did Finny always have to show off? Surely he made that perfect jump just to show him up because his jumps would never be nearly as good as Finny's.

"You really think so Gene?" Finny asked, tackling Gene before straightening out and relaxing in the shade next to his friend. Gene nodded yes, then returned to staring out across the campus. It was quiet for a few minutes before Gene spoke up.

"So are you ready to head back inside?" he asked Finny, turning toward him, and was surprised to find that Finny had already been looking at him.

Finny didn't seem to notice that Gene was talking to him, and after he snapped and waved his hand in front of his friend's face, he finally came to. "What, huh? Did you say something Gene? I wasn't paying attention, well I don't mean that, I was paying very close attention to you, just not to your words."

"Uh… right? Well, okay. I asked if you were ready to go inside yet," Gene admitted, embarrassed that his words couldn't even hold Finny's attention, he was so lame, so boring, while Finny was so… not.

Finny thought for a moment, "Ya know Gene, I was actually thinking it would be kinda cool to sit outside for a bit, I mean, it's a beautiful night, don't you agree?" he asked, pausing long enough to let the question sink in, but not long enough for Gene to reply. "Besides, I was thinking, it's been awhile since we've really talked, wouldn't it be nice to sit outside, two… friends, just talking and catching up on old times?"

Gene had not been expecting this at all. Finny wanted to _talk_? He had only been expecting a quick jump and then to return inside to his studying… but well, this was Finny. "I guess that's okay, I mean I guess you're right, we haven't really talked in awhile." Gene shrugged, leaning back against the tree.

Finny's face lit up, he was excited that he would get to talk to Gene, actually talk. It had seemed lately that whenever he tried to talk to him, he'd get all quiet and it almost seemed as if Gene was giving him the cold shoulder… Finny didn't want that, he wanted their friendship to grow and strengthen.

Gene nudged the grass awkwardly with his toes, "So, umm… what do you want to talk about?"

"Just, I don't know, anything! Let's just talk, and be honest with each other about whatever comes up, ya know? We could ask each other random questions to get us started with a topic, and then we could just ride the wind from there and talk, honestly and openly to each other, ya know?" Gene was amazed that Finny could say so much without having to take a breath of air. "I'll ask the first question, Gene, what do you think of me?"

"Huh? What kind of question is that? We're friends, so I think you're a pretty cool person, I guess," Gene shrugged.

"No! Gene, you're missing the entire purpose of us staying out here and talking. We're supposed to be building our friendship, being honest with each other about stuff. I'm going to be honest with you when I answer, so you have to be too. What do you really think of me? I don't care what you say, as long as you're telling the truth, okay?"

Gene was still shocked, "Uh, okay, I guess." Was Finny being serious? Did he really just want him to say what was on his mind? The look on his face told him apparently so. Gene took a deep breath, he could do this… probably.

"Umm… what do I think about you? You're really cool Finny, probably the coolest guy I know. You do everything perfectly, and sometimes… well, sometimes, I feel shadowed in your presence because you're so perfect; like I'm not worthy or something. Wait… that was stupid, that sounded stupid, right?" Gene asked, his self conscious gaining control over his honesty.

"What? No, that didn't sound stupid Gene. It was honest! The truth can't sound stupid, because reality is never stupid, only imaginary stuff can be stupid; therefore, as long as you tell the truth, it won't sound stupid," Finny reasoned. "Please, continue."

Gene was unsure what to do, but Finny had said to continue, so he should. "Okay… well, I don't know, I guess it just feels like your Zues and I'm just some silly little mortal; always envying and worshiping you, but in way too minor of a league to even be associated with you. I don't know… that sounds stupid too." He glanced over at Finny, who was staring at him quite intently, urging him to continue. "I guess I think you're just awesome, and I'm not good enough to be friends with you, even though I really do want to be friends with you. And my envy gets to me sometimes… and I get jealous… a lot."

"Jealous? Who do you get jealous of? Brinker? No, it couldn't possibly be Brinker. Who, Gene?" he interrupted.

Gene paled, he didn't like this whole honesty thing, it was too embarrassing. As it was, Finny would probably never speak to him again, or go around telling everyone what he had said, which would make everyone turn against him since they all liked Finny better anyway. "I get jealous…" he whispered, "of you, because you're perfect, and I'm not."

"Gene, don't be silly! I'm not perfect! And as honored as I am that you think so, it makes me sad that you beat yourself up over it, because you're awesome just the way you are," Finny comforted sincerely. Gene scoffed, yeah right, he thought; however, he knew better than to argue wit Finny. "Okay Gene, your turn to ask a question."

"Uh… okay. Finny, what would you do if a boy kissed you?" he asked. Gene had been trying to come up with a question, that if need be, he could use as leverage against Finny. Surely, this was a question that could serve that purpose, right?

"I'd kiss him back," Finny replied confidently. "Okay! My turn to ask a question."

"Wait, what?" Gene interrupted. "You'd just kiss him back, just like that, even though it's a guy?"

"Yeah, why not, it's just a kiss. What's the difference if a guy and a girl kiss or two boys, or two girls for that matter. You could kiss a monkey, and it'd still just be a kiss," he reasoned. "Now, Gene, since you were so kind as to broach the subject, what would _you_ do if a boy kissed you?"

Gene's head was still spinning from Finny's response. He hadn't been expecting that kind of answer at all, but Gene was starting to see his point of view of the situation. Yeah, two boys kissing would still just be a kiss, but wasn't that, weird, or something? He didn't know, he wasn't experienced with this kind of stuff. "Umm… I'm not really sure how I'd react."

"Oh Gene, come on, be honest, what would you do?"

"I am being honest Finny, I don't know how I would react in that situation. It would all depend on the guy and the setting and all that kind of stuff, I don't know!" Gene answered, his calm façade giving way. Finny motioned it was time for him to ask a question. "Okay, Finny, umm… what would you do if you heard a rumor that I was dating Brinker or someone like that, I'm not, obviously, just, hypothetically, of course." It was a strange question, and a situation that would never happen, who in their right minds would want to date Brinker, anyway, but it was the first thing that popped into his head; though he wasn't sure why.

"This is an easy one, I mean you really have to start thinking of harder questions for me to answer Gene. The answer is simple, I'd kill myself out of jealous envy," he answered with a lazy smile.

"Come on man, be serious, don't make fun of me," Gene whined.

"I wasn't, I was being completely honest with you," Finny promised. Yeah right, thought Gene, but he didn't voice his thoughts on the matter.

Finny stifled a yawn, which caught Gene's attention, "Hey, Finny, you want to head inside or something? I don't want to have to carry your heavy ass all the way back up to our room."

"Hey! My ass isn't heavy! It's more or less as heavy as yours! Hey! I just got an idea! Do you want to play a game? We'll challenge ourselves! First you'll carry me, and then I'll carry you; you can choose to carry the other person in whichever manner you wish, but you have to go around the tree twenty times. Whoever get's tired after the least amount of times around the tree first, loses. If we both make it to twenty, then we both win, okay? Come on Gene, it'll be fun!"

"Finny, come on, do we really have to?" Gene asked, silently hoping that he would come to his senses, but of course, this was Finny. "Am I going first?" he finally asked, giving in to his friend's wishes, there was no point in arguing. Finny agreed that Gene could go first. "Okay, hop on my back, okay Finny?" Finny complied, jumping up onto Gene's back and wrapping his arms around his neck, though not too tightly as to choke him, and his legs around his waist.

"Ready, set, go!" Finny cried, the excitement in his voice evident. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve… come on Gene, you can make it! Thirteen…" Gene collapsed, exhausted from carrying Finny around the tree; he had to make a mental note to do everything in his power to avoid Finny's games next time. "Okay, my turn," Finny announced.

Finny scooped Gene up in his arms like how a groom might sweep his bride up into his arms to carry her across the threshold. Gene gave the command to start the game, and the rest was up to Finny. The boy being carried didn't bother counting out loud, but he counted in his head. One…five… ten… fifteen… twenty… it was just too easy for him.

Gene told him when he reached the goal, and Finny cautiously set Gene back on the ground safely. Finny collapsed next to him, laying on his stomach with an arm slung carelessly over Gene's chest. Finny was breathing hard, "Nothing like a good game to get you pumped with energy again, huh Gene?" It wasn't until then that Finny noticed that Gene was scowling at him. "Gene? Man, what's wrong? Am I squashing you?" he asked, removing his arm and using it to help prop himself up.

"You didn't have to show off Finny, we both knew you were going to beat me anyway," Gene complained, his self confidence once again driven down.

Finny frowned, and the sparkle of his eye dimmed just slightly. He reached up and put his hand back on Gene's chest, "Gene, I wasn't trying to… I'm sorry. I just thought it would be fun to do, I guess I just got caught up in the moment, I'm sorry." He leaned over and kissed Gene's shoulder, his shirt still damp from the jump earlier. "But you know Gene, I guess you were right, my ass is heavier… so I don't blame you for not wanting to haul it all the way back up to our room."

This drew out a smile from Gene. "So are you ready to go back inside yet then?" he asked.

Finny didn't speak immediately, but scooted closer and lay his head on Gene's chest instead. "No… not yet Gene. I still think the night is too beautiful to pass up. Can we just lay here and talk just a little bit longer? Besides, that game made me tired, I need to rest up some energy before I can drag my ass back up to the school."

"Mkay, I guess that works," Gene answered. He lay there, Finny laying on his chest, his arms laying awkwardly at his side. Not knowing what to do with his arms, he wrapped them around Finny; he didn't know why, but it seemed like the natural thing to do, so he did.

"Gene," Finny mumbled sleepily, his eyes already closed.

"Mmm?"

"That feels nice, thank you," he whispered. This brought a deep blush to Gene's cheeks. He was thankful for the veil of darkness that was quickly enveloping them; he would have died of embarrassment if Finny had seen him do that. Gene hadn't actually realized how dark it was becoming, but it didn't really matter. Finny wanted to lay there a bit longer, so he would stay. "I guess it's my turn still, isn't it?" Finny asked. Gene nodded, and Finny continued. "What do you think of this Gene? The whole talking honestly and openly with each other? Do you like it? Do you think it was good that we did this, for our… friendship, I mean? Should we do this again? What do you think of it Gene?"

"That's a lot more than one question Finny," Gene teased, drawing listless designs on Finny's back with his fingertips. "Umm… I like this talking thing, at first, I didn't think I would, because I don't really like to be open about myself, it just feels strange. But, talking to you, it's different somehow… it's just easier to talk to you. I think that we should definitely do it again sometime, it was nice," he answered with an unexpected smile. Gene stopped for a moment, he was surprised at how honest he had just been right there, there were no second thoughts about what Finny would think or anything like that, it was just Gene, answering a question, honestly. It surprised him, but it felt nice.

Finny yawned again, "I'm glad Gene, that you feel that way," he mumbled into Gene's damp shirt. "This really does feel very nice… … Gene."

Gene chuckled to himself before sitting up. "Come on Finny, let's get you inside. You're too tired for your own good, and as already mentioned, I'm not hauling your heavy ass up to our room by myself, you're walking at least three quarters of the way there yourself! Come on, get up." Gene tried to shake him, to wake him just a little.

I don't wanna move Gene, don't make me move," he mumbled to into Gene's arm that he was clinging to. Gene glanced up, it was a long walk back to the dorms, but they couldn't just stay outside all night, especially since they were still wet from jumping; they would catch colds. "Just one more question, mkay Gene, please?"

Gene gave in, he was finding the quiet mumblings strangely cute, and found them impossible to refuse. "Okay, but only one more, and then you're going inside, whether I have to drag you back myself. It's my turn to ask a question. Finny, what do you think of me?"

"Gene, think of a harder question, this one is too easy," Finny requested. When Gene did not, Finny was forced to stop stalling and answer the question. "I love you Gene, that's how I feel about you, I love you."

Gene was speechless, Finny… loved him…? That was so… unexpected. All this time, Gene had been convinced that Finny hated him and was secretly trying to destroy him, and he actually… loved him. Gene blushed in the darkness for the second time of the night. "Really?" he whispered.

"Mhmm…" Finny hummed.

"Wow… Okay Finny, that was the last question of the night, you promised, now sit up," Gene ordered.

This time however, Finny obeyed, he sat up, trapping Gene against the base of the tree. Without a warning, Finny kissed him, quickly and fiercely, trying to convey the truth behind the words that he had spoken just moments ago. Gene loved him back, he had to, because if someone loves you, you automatically love them back; it was just how the world worked. However, with Gene, Finny was starting to doubt his own theories. Gene wasn't like anyone else he had ever met, he was much more, much better, he was perfect from Finny's eyes. So perhaps he did not apply to the same rules that all the mortals followed, since he sat nice and comfy on Mt. Olympus. Finny could only beg, only pray, that Gene did love him back.

Gene was shocked when Finny's hungry lips crashed down against his. He was momentarily stunned, confused, and overwhelmed, but he quickly picked up on what was going on. His mind had shut down entirely, the second Finny's lips touched his, but at that point, his body took over for his mind. Gene found himself kissing Finny back, opening his mouth just slightly for entry. His fingers wound themselves into Finny's beautiful hair, pulling him closer and deeper into their kiss. Gene didn't know what was going on, but he didn't care either. His body was reacting this way, which must have meant that it was what his body _wanted_. As their kiss deepened, Gene _knew_, he knew that he was right, his body wanted this kiss; he wanted Finny.

When they finally parted for air, both boys were breathing heavily, gasping for air. It had been a magnifying moment, where Mt. Olympus rumbled with lighting, and the earth shifted; where muses inspired poets to write epic poems of love and longing; where the heat of Apollo's chariot carrying the sun into the sky brought a deep warmth that settled permanently into everyone's heart. It had been that kind of moment.

Finny leaned in for another kiss, but Gene turned his head so Finny ended up kissing his cheek. "No, Finny, we have to get you back inside, you're tired, you need sleep."

"But I'm not tired anymore Gene, let's just stay here for a little bit longer, please?" Finny begged.

Gene thought for a moment, he really didn't want to deny those soft murmuring lips anything… but Finny needed rest, and he had promised himself that after that last question, they would go inside, even if he had to drag Finny there. But Finny really wanted to stay… surely a few more minutes wouldn't hurt anything… No. No, what had Finny said earlier, about having choices? We always had them… we always had the chance to say no, whether we took it or not. He glanced back down at Finny, his eyes already fluttering closed again; for him, Gene could find the strength to say no. "No, Finny, I'm taking you inside. Come on, stand up."

Gene helped Finny stand up and snaked his arm around Finny's waist, to help support him and keep him upright. Finny slung an arm around Gene's neck, and leaned into his body. "Gene… this feels nice, thank you… for being here for me."

"Anytime Finny," Gene replied with a warm smile.

"Hey Gene?" Finny asked.

"Yes?"

"I guess we know what you would do if a boy kissed you now, don't we?" he asked with a quiet chuckle.

Gene blushed again, "Shut up Finny! If you didn't attack me I wouldn't have had to defend myself!"

"Don't lie to yourself Gene, remember, you can always be honest with me," Finny reassured him. He turned his head to the side to kiss Gene softly on the neck. Gene smiled and kissed Finny on the top of the head. This night had actually turned out much better than he had anticipated; definitely much better than studying.

Gene led Finny back across campus to their dorm room. He hoped no one would be still up this late and see them walking in together in this state, surely they would ask questions; but that didn't bother Gene. After all, two boys dating is just like two boys kissing; it's just dating, it's completely normal.

When Gene had finally managed to get Finny inside their room miraculously quietly, Finny stumbled over to his bed. "Oh no you don't, you have to change first, otherwise you'll catch cold." Finny was too disorient to undress himself, so Gene helped him; and helped him put on his pajamas as well. He then helped Finny lay down in his bed before changing into his own pajamas.

Gene crawled into his bed and turned off the light, when Finny finally spoke up again, "Gene… you're not fooling me. You don't really care if I get a cold, you just wanted to help me change so you could see me naked…"

Gene chuckled to himself and smiled, "Oh yeah Finny, you got me," he replied sarcastically, "now get some sleep, you need it."

"I knew it, you pervert," Finny giggled, "but Gene, really, I'm not tired, I don't want to go to sleep yet, will you come here please?" he mumbled from across the room.

"Now who's not being honest with themselves? No Finny, get some sleep. Goodnight."

It was silent for a few minutes, Gene thought Finny had finally fallen asleep. Good for him, he needed to rest, it had been a long day. Gene's thought process was interrupted, "Gene…" silence followed for a few seconds before he continued, "I love you."

"I know," Gene whispered with a warm smile, "I love you too. I'm just sorry I didn't realize it sooner."

With that, both boys drifted into a restful sleep, the warmth that Apollo had placed in their hearts growing throughout the night in their dreams. By the time morning came, Aphrodite would be the one watching over them instead.

**A/N : phew ! i must say i feel very accomplished, this is my very first non-anime-related fanfiction; and of course it's about my guy's finny and gene. =) i hope you enjoyed this story, i'll probably maybe write another story from ASP, eventually... but there's some other stuff i want to work with first, so we'll see. ^^ anyway! please review and let me know waht you thoguht of this story. much love, Rhea. xo**


End file.
